The Quest for a Rest in Peace
Since the team travelled well past camp entrance and defeated a monster, this quest is considered a point. Notes Dream= |-| Overview= Two hundred years ago, a certain daughter of Hades (Yeo Chun-hua) had fallen in love with another man (Zhang Dong-Guang); however, due to their financial differences, the child's mother had forbaded their marriage and hired mercenaries to rid of the boy after her daughter had already bought a wedding dress. For the next years, the daughter of Hades refused any male suitor and died in bitter singleness. Even after her deathbed, Chun still continues to grow more aggressive and violent. At the start, Chun had used passive means to find her lover; however, as time grew, so did her impatience. Believing the current reincarnation of Dong is a demigod, the daughter of Hades began to kill unjust mortals. These past 3 years, she even possesses children of other gods in hopes of being closer to Dong. Due to Chun's heritage, the other Underworld gods did not want to interfere. Word was delayed to Hades, and once the Underworld Lord had found out, he sent his son to immediately pacify his half-sister. Once Cody woke up, he found a note and bracelet under his pillow. While the note contained details for the mission, the bracelet was enchanted to give the wearer memories of his/her past life. (Inspired by Anne Baker's Wedding Dress) |-| Questors= #Cody Knight (Hades, Broken) #Kim Soo-Yeon (Themis, Blue) #Mirabel ("Mnemosyne," Mel; it's Aristeus but due to the character's history, the questers presume it's Mnemosyne.) #Eren Cowry (Melinoe, Ri) |-| Locations= #'Camp Entrance:' Questers meet and head towards the airport. #'JFK International Airport:' Questers ride the plane to Hong Kong International Airport. No complications. Before boarding, the team will experience a monster attack from 2 harpy sisters. #'Hong Kong International Airport:' The team will travel to the hotel. No complications. #'Parklane Hotel Causeway Bay:' The team will arrive at the hotel in the evening. They will be sleeping the night off and preparing themselves for the Yeo Mansion. #'Yeo Mansion:' The will take the train and arrive at the Mansion on foot by the mountains. They will notice a few ghosts, hellhounds, etc; however, having two children of the Underworld, the dark monsters dare not to attack. The team are soon ventured in to find the ghost, who will attack Sooyeon. After a little exorcism, Chun will notice Arabella. The daughter of "Mnemosyne," who due to the bracelet, will be seen as her past life Dong-Guang. Drama happens. The team returns to the hotel for a well-deserved rest. #'Hong Kong Disneyland:' The team will help the ghost pass through. She will demand a date to Disneyland. Eren may opt to join Cody and Sooyeon in decorating the mansion for a wedding or to protect Arabella in case of anything dangerous, which is basically overly disturbing displays of affection. #'Yeo Mansion:' Soon enough, the other two will join Cody and Sooyeon for the wedding ceremony. The ghost then passes over successfully and gratefully. #'The Underworld (Endgame):' Cody will open a door to the Underworld, where the questors will return Alissa's soul. They will then receive memorabilia from Hades and return to Camp Half-Blood Dining Hall. |-| Quest Day 0= * *Ara: she had everything prepared in the two carrier bags she brought. She even took the liberty of bringing some extra stuff and putting it in a medium sized back packed. Regardless of how many preparations she made she was still not ready as she lie there on her bed staring at the skyline. She knew she had to go but at the same time she knew she had to answer to a ton of questions. Adding to this was the fact eren was there too. She knew he had his suspicion but she couldn't really admit to them for fear of mnesmoyme wrath ...And plus she was just her slave. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes awaiting for a sign to make her move from her bed and toward the entrance of camp * *Ara: the knock woke her up and she promptly got up a bit shock she fell asleep "oh wow eren really and this whole quest really got me..." She said as she tried to ease her headache by messaging her head however so it didn't work and soon enough the demigod gave up and opened the door. She wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a let her jacket, her jeans was was one like the those punk band. Adding to that her hair was a mess nothing like a proper priestess should look like . Yet nothing prepared her to see eren at her door..She took a deep breath and soon pulled her hair back seeing how he had his luggage "I'll be there in a minute" she said simply turning her back against him. Her every existence wanted to smile at the boy telling him hi teasing him like they used to do but she couldn't so she helped both by merely picking up all three of her bags and started to walk out to the door toward eren... * *Ara: she smiled as she showed him her bags "I'm prepared for a tornado so come on let's go" she said simply although she looked like she was carrying a load it was a small one as the stuff in both bags were merely pictures of the girl. She didn't know if eren knew why she was picked however so she just hope he would know only that part and not the part they were together. "Wait where are we meeting the other two?" She asked being new to camp she was one to fear getting lost in the abyss * *Ara: she bites her lips as she stared at the boy. She knew from past experience he would insist so she merely pass on one of her bag and smiled. "Your a true gentleman" she teased "like Sherlock and some other British dude" she said forgetting that was from her past however so she hoped eren didn't catch her little mix up * *Ara: she nodded "yes that dude now come on we need to move on" she said as she placed her free hand onto eren's shoulder "move it snail" she said simply giving the boy a smile as she started moving her feets and headed toward the entrance with the boy in tow * *Ara: she smiled as she went ahead and stood in front of Cody "mirabel shields calling for duty" she said simply giving him a salute and a smile * * *Ara: she laughed hearing his words and nodded her head "he's just someone I know" she insisted knowing it would be dismissed regardless of he words * *Ara: she took the bag and saw it was bacon her least favorite kind so she tried to spy on erens choice hoping it would be something better wanting to trade. Even in the lives before bacon.was never her favorite food on anything * *Ara: she smiled simply as she showed him the bag she just received placing her bag down to enable movement "trade?" She said simply hoping for a yes as like eren she missed breakfast thinking about the quest but then she turned to Cody "sorry but I'm not a fan of bacon" she said simply she forgot that eren knew her from the past however so she was hungry enough to make a couple of mistake today * * *Ara: took no time for her to switch the bags. "Just like old time" she said simply not really realising her words but upon hearing Cody orders she nodded and smile taking both her bags and headed to the car leaving the three * * *Ara: she placed her two bags in the trunk before going into the car with her backpack and brunch "thank you" she said simply going straight to the back seat as she took out her note book. * * *Ara: she was alone in the back seat as she scribble some words. She started to write a story a habit she developed.. maybe inherited from a mother she never met. Unconsciously she began to hum a familiar tune a song she was thought in her youth * * *Ara: she felt eren gaze and looked up but she missed his eyes as she saw him looking away. She stopped humming as she placed her book away. She felt weird for the silence for she was use to Anna and the rest singing songs on long journey. Thus she liked eren resorted to looking out the window wondering to what to do or say * *Ara: she upon hearing the question she looked up to Cody and shrugged "camps been fun!" She said giving him such generic answer as that's what mnesmoyme would want...praises "made a few friends here and there some are hot some are cute" she commented on her views "some are even worth giving up my priesthood for" she joked she paused for a bit looking at eren was it her heart telling her to tell him the truth or was it the guilt of leaving him behind? "Still joking of course cause I can't just give up my priesthood like that" she looked away as her hands moved she felt the sandwich bag and picked it up and started to eat "still enough about me do tell me what your lives is about" she added soon enough as she didn't want things to get awkward when the quest haven't even started yet. * * * * *Ara: upon hearing eren words she tried her hardest to stop herself from saying 'your the only one capable of doing so....' she bites her lips in hope those words never escaped as she turned to him pulling her hair behind her ear smiling her fake smile before turning her attention back into her sandwich. Her mind was obviously occupied with thoughts of the past and wondering the 'what if' * *Ara: she stood silent trying to think of a reply. She was tempted to just tell them honestly on how she was a slave and such but she knew that would cause more drama. "Lets just say...it's the role I was meant to play..." she said simply. Technically it wasn't a lie as it was true she gave a weak a smile and turn to the boy "my part was meant to be a priestess and I'm gonna play it well" she added. JFK International Airport *The team soon arrive at the JFK airport. The satyr, who was their driver, had helped the team and their luggage out of the van. After thanking the creature, the team enters the airport, checks in their bags, and awaits departure. There was only little time left for the team to disseminate and explore the airport; thus, Cody had advised them to stay together. Twenty minutes before the flight, the team, who was seated together in the airport lounge, can see two women eyeing the two men of the group flirtatiously. In fairness, they were aesthetically well-endowed. The lounge was quite comfortable as only people with business class tickets could enter. There was a small buffet table in case the team wanted more of breakfast. *Ara: she was reading her magazine she felt the gaze even if it wasnt directed at her thus turn to the two woman having a bad feeling. Following her gut she took out a piece of paper and her pen tried to view the two womans past hoping to get some sort of indications to whom they were * * * * * *Ara: she saw the girl as she spill the drink feeling bad for eren she used her powers on him to clean up the stain "one of the times when being a nerd is good" she said simply * * * * *Ara: as she saw the monster hurling toward her she wrote a shield to protect herself against the monster. As she did that she read out a sword made from celestial bronze to use as an attack. "I knew you were too pretty to be human" she commented simply as she took a step.back preparing an attack or at least defend * *Ara: she heard sooyeaon comment and laughed "if it's any consolation I think we should avoid this type of situation in general cause you know we should Try and not die?" She added as she turn to eren seeing he didn't have a weapon she passed him the sword she made "here to fight off your fans" she said simply making a hand gesture with the word fans "I swear every girl that falls for you is either inhuman or dead!" She said before making herself a new set of weapon. A long samurai sword made from celestial bronze as well as a shield for protection * * * * *Ara: the girl didn't notice the harpy attack as she gave the shield to some passengers that didn't manage to escape she smiled and tried to calm them from the hectic mess. However when she turned she saw the attack and was half glad that eren saved her. Yet upon hearing his comment she laughed "are you suggesting a priest of my stature would give up my status for you?" She asked innocently "I agree your hot but too hot for my taste" she added "get some muscle and may be I'll think about it" * * * *Ara: she saw eren saving the her and all she could think about was to how the boy grew up from the time she knew her till now. She slowly smiled at the thought and came closer to the boy giving him a kiss on the cheek with a mischievous grin "I'm lucky your too hot you mean? " she asked playfully as she silenced her own heart wails wanting to give the boy more than a peck. However so she ignored the feeling before and went to the front of the plane. She started using her powers to try and repair the broken pieces taking full advantage that now it was up to her to decide the outlay of the place. "Now we should be thankful we're alive and pray for no.more surprises..." she looked up and secretly prayed "please let them rest a bit mnesmoyme..." she said in her heart * * * *Ara: "other than some hurt pride?-we're fine" she smiles as she glance at eren poking him for the event * *Ara: she press her hand on her chest as she made a shocked face " how ungentleman like" she said sarcastically "and here I was gonna say something cool about you but oh well I'll save it till next time ghost boy" * * *Ara : she saw the girls reaction thus felt the urge to save her from her distress "the redder you are the more fun it is" she whisper to her }} |-| Day 1= Hong Kong International Airpport *Well, soon enough, the team hastened their brisk walking pace and boarded the plane together. * * * * *Ara:As she walked with sooyeaon she looked back at eren withholding any urge to just walk with him and hold his hand. Her heart was yet again wanting the impossible as she was reminded at the fact "a few more mistake and mnesmoyme would have absolute proof that she wants.." she kept on telling herself that as she knew what was at stake. Her freedom and for her that was the last thing she wanted. As she was in a daze walking to the plane she saw sooyeaon waiting for her. She expected to be asked to sit together and imagine the thought sitting with her with the two eyes gazing over them for 7 hours wasn't a ride to have. Yet before she could say anything she saw Cody cutting her off ".so they were right... love does make you faster in every thing.." she commented before turning to eren "flip a coin?" She suggested wanting fate to decide whom would get the window seat * * *Ara: upon seeing the coin she laughed "I see your habit of having everything and anything in your reach is still there ghost boy" she teased the boy as she attempted to give him a light punch in response to his pinch on her nose that was stop when she heard his announcement she rolls her eyes " Hey! I didn’t say I agree to that!” she whined as she saw the coin being flipped in midair she once more used her powers to make the coin fall into her palms “you’re supposed to let the girl pick first…” she said playfully trying to teach the boy manners that never existed as she showed the boy the coin she ‘caught’. “Anyhow you should at least give me a chance to examine this coin” she complained once more “Its common curtsy cause I need to know if I’m getting trick or not ghost boy” despite knowing eren was never the type to trick people but still she wanted to just check. No harm in that right? She convinced herself as she passed the coin back to the boy “your safe for now, casper…” she claimed giving him yet another nickname. “I want tails btw” she said simply without any feelings as she was now trying hard not to faint as she did use a whole lot of energy today when fighting the monster. She took a deep breath as she tried stop the dizziness hoping nobody would notice that tiny little fact. * }} Category:Broken fire